Soul Mate From Outer Space
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: Yaoi YXA Yugi wished on a star for a soul mate and he gets his wish when a young king from a far off planet crashlands on Earth.
1. The Shooting Star

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi. I also like to thank my friend Melissa (Hikarigirl18) for helping me write this.

(Parings: Y/YY, J/S/S, M/YM, T/S, A/D, I/S, O/M, R/B, D/DG and S/K)

/ - Specking Egyptian (AN: Only if I can't translate some of the speech into Egyptian words.)  
> > - Yugi specking to Yami through thought  
( ) - Yami specking to Yugi through thought

Soul Mate From Outer Space  
by Yami-Yugi3

The Shooting Star

It was a dark and starry night in Domino, Japan. A lone boy by the name of Yugi Mouto looked up at the starry sky through his bed room window with a heavy sigh. _I wish I have someone who will love me._ he thought _Joey has Seto, and Tristan with Serenity... But I want someone for myself. Who loves me for who I am, not the best duelist in the world..._ Yugi sighed again.

"Yugi honey, it's almost time for bed." a female voice called softly from down stairs "Your grandfather want you to make sure you get plenty of sleep so you can help him in the shop tomorrow."

"Yes mom!" Yugi shouted back as he looked back at the night sky. Suddenly something caught his eye. It looked like a Shooting Star shooting through the sky. "Wow, a Shooting Star." he said in aw. He then decided to make a wish on that star. He's wished he would find his soul mate. Once he was done his eyes widen when he saw the star wasn't really a star cause it was really falling down to Earth, quite fast. "What the?" Yugi decided to fallow it. So he grabbed his coat, his shoes, sneaked out the window, quietly climb down the rain pie, and ran off.

- - -

Yugi ran down the street, fallowing the object, until he saw it disappeared behind the trees of the park and then he heard a crash. Yugi ran at full force towards the park. Once there he stopped in his tracks. There was a huge skid mark and at the end was looked like a small spacecraft of some sort, shape in a giant sarcophagus (AN: Think Stargate people and it looks sotta like that). Yugi carefully neared it. As he did he notice the craft had familiar marking on them, Egyptian Hieroglyphs. "What there...?" he started as he started to run his hands on the craft, felling the warm metal. As his hands ran past a spot, something else happen, a huge metal door slowly open. Yugi stepped back in shock as the door findly open a young teen fell haft way out. The teen was a bit older then Yugi, had a deep tan, and surprisingly like Yugi, had tri-color spiky hair. But something else shock Yugi, the boy was dress like an Egyptian Pharaoh. _H-He's a pharaoh?_ Yugi thought in shock _But how can that be? There been no pharaohs in 5 thousand years._ He slowly near the boy and notice the boy was badly hurt, blood every where. He then heard a soft meow. Yugi jumped back again when a long haired orange tabby cat poked it's head out from under the boy's cape, and around it's neck was a golden collar with a cartouche on it. The cat looked at Yugi for a bit and then started to rubbed the boy's head with it's own meowing worriedly. Yugi slowly near the boy again, and surprisingly the cat allow him to come close. Yugi then notice that the boy wear a golden head band with the Eye of Horus on it, and then notice a golden upside down pyramid pendent hanging around the boy's neck. _He's beautiful..._ Yugi thought. Suddenly Yugi heard a moan and the boy slowly open his eyes. Yugi was amaze at the eyes, they were an exotic crimson color. Yugi gulp for a sec before he found his voice. "Y-You okay?" he asked the boy.

The boy weakly gave him a strange look. "A-Ana laa Afham...(1)" the boy spoke weakly in a baritone voice.

Yugi blinked in surprised. _He's specking in Egyptian._ he thought _But what should I do? I don't know much Egyptian._ Yugi whack his brain for the right Egyptian word he knew that the boy could understand so the boy would know that he was there to help. He soon remember one. "Sadiq. (2)" Yugi said as he pointed to himself.

The boy gave him a weak confused look. "S-Sadiq...?" he asked him.

Yugi nodded. "Sadiq." he said again with a smile.

The cat meow again, rubbing it's head agents the boy again. "'A-'Anâ bi-khayr, sahbee (3)..." the boy said weakly as he weakly pet the cat weakly with his left hand.

Yugi soon decided to help the boy. Gently grabbing the boy from under the armpits, he slowly and gently pulled the boy out of the rest of the way and slowly helping him to his feet. He motion to his new "friend" to lean on him. Surprisingly the boy understood and put most of his weight onto Yugi as he lean on his shoulder. That when Yugi realized that the boy was a good head taller then him. Yugi was still at aw in how hansom, considering the wounds, the boy was as he slowly and gently guided the boy back home to the game shop with the cat fallowing close behind them. But Yugi had no idea that someone came to the crash site after he left, and that he knew who it was. But he had no clue that the one he new would jeopardized the well being of Yugi's new friend from outer space. "By the gods..." an Egyptian boy said in aw when he saw the craft "Sister, Odion, and Malik must see this." And with that the boy ran off in a different direction.

- - -

Meanwhile, Yugi and the boy slowly made their way back to Yugi's family game shop. "G-Gamil... (4)" Yugi looked at the boy confused and was surprised that the boy was looking right at him making Yugi blushed.

_I don't know what he just said, but some how it making me blush._ he thought. Yugi's eyes widen when he felt the boy limping. Yugi looked down and too his surprised one foot had a deep cut in it, and one of the boy's perfect golden sandals as this huge rip and bloodstain on it. "I know you properly can't understand me," Yugi spoke gently to the boy "But we're almost to my house and once there we can fix you up." Yugi was right as the boy weakly cock his head in a confused matter once more. Yugi sighed. "Who am I kidding?" he said out loud "I want to get to know you better but that's impossible when we don't speck the same langue. I wish I know what was going through your mind." The boy looked at him strangely once more. Yugi sighed again. "Never mind, we're just about there anyways..." he said. He soon stopped at few feet in front of the game shop when he saw his grandpa and his mother in their nightwear glaring madly at him.

"Yugi Mouto!" his mother scolded at him "Where were you young man? You were suppose to be in bed! Not with friends!"

Yugi hung is head in shame. "I'm sorry mother." he said.

The boy looked confused at Yugi then at Yugi's mother and grandpa, and then looked back at Yugi. "S-Sadiq, Shoeya Wâhid... (5) ?"

Yugi's grandpa eyes widen in surprised as he looked at Yugi's mother. "Now, now, clam down, Yuri." he said as he near Yugi and the boy "Yugi, did my old ears heard right or did that boy just spoke in Egyptian?"

Yugi nodded. "Yea but we can't really understand each other." Yugi said "All I was able to tell him that I was a friend."

The elder Mouto nodded as he came close to the boy, slowly looking him over. "Let's get him inside." he said.

"But Sugorokou," Yugi's mother started "He will get blood all over my nice clear floor."

"Ho ho, you can always clean it up afterwards." the elder Mouto said as he soon spotted the cat standing the other side of the boy "Dose the cat belong to him, Yugi?"

Yugi shrugged. "I guess so." he said "It never left him and it been fallowing us." (AN: Until they know the sex of the cat, they will be calling the cat "it" a lot.)

The elder Mouto nodded. "Okay until we know better the cat can stay." he said "Now to the present matter at hand, helping this boy. Come on Yugi let's get him inside." Yugi nodded and gently guided the boy after his grandfather, his mother still protesting about how dirty her clear floor was going to get, and like Yugi expected, the cat fallowed.

- - -

"Grandpa," Yugi started as he gently lead the boy to the kitchen where his grandpa started to get the first aid kit from out from under the sink as the cat jumped on the table to sit while he gently help the boy sit down at once of the chairs "How much Egyptian to do you know? Since you been to expeations with Professor Hawkins?"

"Some Yugi," he said as he retrieve the first aid kit, sitting on the table and started to retrieve bandages, and the antiseptic "Why?"

"What dose 'gamil' mean?"

Grandpa stopped and started to laugh. "It's means beautiful and I'm sure he was looking at you when he said it." he said with a smile.

Yugi blushed again. "Yes..." he said as he gently looked over at the boy again. _H-He thinks I'm beautiful..._ He thinks as the elder Mouto started to fix the boy.

The boy winces in pain as the antiseptic sting on of his many wounds as the elder clean him up, and he tried to pull his arm away from the old man's grip. "F-Felahin...(6)!" the boy shouted weakly he then turn to look at Yugi "S-Shoeya Wâhid /tell this/ Shaikh (7) /it's/ haram (8) /to touch/ Pa-ankh Allah(9)...!"

Even though he did not understand what the boy was saying, he did know the boy was mad. "Grandpa," Yugi started as the boy continued to squirm in the elder's grasp "What is he saying?"

Grandpa sighed. "I don't know." he said "But what I'm getting at from some of the words I think he is trying to tell me I'm forbidden to touch him."

"Grandpa," Yugi stated again "You think he really a pharaoh?"

"Don't know Yugi." said Grandpa "By the way he is dress and acting he might, or just hit his head too heard and think he believes he is a pharaoh."

The boy begin to rant weakly again. "D-Dr rk Hrw(10) ana (11) /am/ nswt bjtj...(12)!" The boy took off one of his rings and shoved it to the elder Mouto. "/T-This is my/ xtmty bity...(13)!" He ranted weakly on "A-Ana ismee ( 14) Atemu Horus Re' /and I wish to be treaded with the respect as the/ Allah /I am/...!"

Yugi was worried for the boy. _He will hurt himself more if he keeps doing that._ he think. He soon remember another word that might clam the boy down again. First he got the boy's attention, then pointed to himself and then pointed to his grandfather saying, "Jadd. (15)" he said then added the word he used last for an added bonus "Sadiq." The cat help too by rubbing it's head agents the boy's.

The boy sighed. "B-Biheyr... (16)" The boy took back his ring and let the elder Mouto continued to work on his wounds, wincing at bit from time to time, but stopped companying. Soon, Grandpa was bandaging up the wounds. The boy wince again.

"Sorry," Grandpa said, "I'm trying to be gentle." The boy looked confused and gave a look that he was not happy, weakly whispering in Egyptian. Yugi noticed this and quickly tried to come up with Egyptian words that would explain what Grandpa was trying to do.

"Dang, I don't know hardly any words. How can I get him to understand?" Yugi then ruffled his hair in frustration and sighed heavily.

"Okay," said Grandpa with a sigh "I think that's about it." Grandpa checked the strange boy over one more time and then got up from the chair. "I think I'll go into the kitchen and get some snacks."

"Yeah, I'm sure he's hungry. Yugi, while I help Grandpa in the kitchen, why don't you clean up the floor?" Yuri said with an evil motherly, glare.

Yugi nodded. "Okay mom." he said.

She smiled back and went to prepare some midnight meals. "/What is she doing/" the boy asked Yugi "/And why are you cleaning the floor/"

"Man I wish we can understand each other." said Yugi as he looked up at him.

"/That is woman work./"

Yugi thought as he scrubbed the floor. Then he turned to the boy. "/Chore/" he said.

"/I see./" The cat meowed softly and rubbed its head agents the boy once more. Yugi finished cleaning up the mess and put away the dirty washcloth and floor cleaner. He then went into the bathroom to wash the chemicals off his hands. He saw how affectionate the cat was being and smiled. He bent down to the cat's level and watched it with interest. "/I need to get home... My people would start to worry about me.../"

Yugi looked up at him. "I wish I knew what you were saying...I can tell you seem sad though. I'm sure your little friend is too." Yugi reached out his hand to try and pet the cat, or at least let it sniff him out. Surprisingly the cat rubbed it's head agents Yugi's hand.

"/It seems/ Adjo /likes you.../" The boy yawned weakly, crimson eyes drooping a bit.

Yugi smiled as he pet Adjo. "Gamil," he said pointing to Adjo. "You must be tired huh? ...Oh, right. You don't understand me...uh..." Yugi mimed the word for sleep. The boy looked confused for a bit, then weakly nodded. Yugi smiled again. Then he tried to remember more words that his grandpa had taught him. "/Follow/" he mimed for sleep after that. The boy nodded weakly as he tried to stand back up, but wobbled a bit. Yugi rushed to his aide. "/Help/" He pointed to himself as he said this. The boy nodded. Yugi smiled and helped lead his new "friend" up to his bed room. The cat hopped off the table and fallowed them. It flew up the stairs and waited at the top for them. Yugi laughed. Adjo just cocked his head.

Yugi then open his bed room door and help the boy inside. "/Thank you/ Sadiq." Yugi then carefully sat the boy down on his bed and put his feet up, almost getting him into a laying position. Adjo jumped up onto the bed and watched curiously. "/Thank you.../" The boy slowly feel into a deep sleep. Yugi smiled and covered him with a spare blanket. Adjo laid down right beside the boy, nuzzled him, and then he too went to sleep. Yugi genki smiled and gave the cat on last pet on the head before closing his bedroom door.

(1) - I don't understand.  
(2) - Friend.  
(3) - I'm fine, my friend  
(4) - Beautiful (masculine)  
(5) - Little One  
(6) - Peasant!  
(7) - Old Man  
(8) - Forbidden  
(9) - The Living God  
(10) - 'Since the Age of Horus' (expression of time)  
(11) - I  
(12) - King of Upper and Lower Egypt  
(13) - seal-bearer of the king  
(14) - My name is...  
(15) - Grandfather  
(16) - Fine


	2. Missing King

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi. I also like to thank my friend Melissa (Hikarigirl18) for helping me write this.

(Parings: Y/YY, J/S/S, M/YM, T/S, A/D, I/S, O/M, R/B, D/DG and S/K)

- Specking Egyptian (AN: Only if I can't translate some of the speech into Egyptian words.)

- Yugi specking to Yami through thought

( ) - Yami specking to Yugi through thought

Soul Mate From Outer Space  
by Yami-Yugi3

Missing King

Meanwhile, fare out in space, fare past our solar system, laid another. In this solar system was the planet of Egyptopia, a planet where the descends of the true Ancient Egyptians lived for centuries after the fall to Rome. No one on Earth knew the Ancient Egyptians knew of space travel so they didn't know they had escape to this planet. The society of Egyptopia was almost clearly like the one they left behind. They still worship the same gods, and wear pretty much the same stuff, but they had advance fare grater then the Ancient Egyptians did. The whole planet was run by one Pharaoh with many governors spread throughout the planet to insure Pharaoh's law. In the palace of the Pharaoh, the high priests where called on the their Pharaoh's own personal soothsayers, three sisters ranging to eldest to youngest. The girls were in their special room where they perform they soothsaying and this is where the priests entered. "Ahlan wa sahlan. (1) and shukran (2) for you to come so quickly." the girls said in unison, they rarely speck separate cause they do their best soothsaying by talking at once together.

" What is wrong? Why hasn't our HoA? (3) come back yet? " the highest of the priests asked. He had blue eyes, wearing a dark blue priest outfit, golden a golden staff also with Eye of Horus on it, and if it wasn't for his hat you would have seen his short brown hair.

" Dear high hem netjer (4) Seth, we fear the nswt bjtj 's ship been destroyed close to the old solar system of our ancestors. "

The priests gasped in horror. "Akh laa! (5) With out our pharaoh, the peace, our safely, and our life as we know it will be gone. " Another priest cried out worriedly. He wear a golden wing around his neck, also with the Eye of Horus on it as well, and was wearing white priest cloths.

" Clam your self, high priests. We feel our pharaoh is still alive. We felt that his escape pod was jettisoned before the ship was destroyed. " The priests sighed in relief.

" So what now? " asked a female priest.

" I'm not sure Isis. Maybe he will be able to find his way back. "

" But how? If his ship is destroyed... " started the priest with the ring.

" He'll find a way " said the one with the rod.

" But...what if he crashed on a primitive planet that has no space travel? " worried the one with the scales.

" Calm yourselves, priests. " the girls spoke again " As fare as we can tell the pharaoh is safe for now. "

" That is true. Let us resume our duties until he returns. Someone has to maintain peace and order while he's gone "

" Yes, high priest Seth dose have a point. " said another with a key shape ankh. With that the priests left the room to do their duties.

Two of the priests, the bearer of the ring and his apprentice and lover walked down the hall of the palace. " Teacher? Do you think the Pharaoh will return soon? " the female asked still rather worried.

" I don't know, I'm very worried. If Pharaoh landed on a planet that doesn't understand him... "

" You don't think, he's hurt somewhere, do you? "

" I don't know... I hope not. All the girls said that he was okay... "

" I really hope so, Teacher. " the female said as tears of worry fell from her eyes.

" There is only one way to find out, Mana." said the priest " We have to go and find him. "

" But...Priest Seth ...he'll be upset...but...I just pray...he's safe " Mana replied clinging to her lover and teacher.

"Mana, it's the only way. What if the planet the pharaoh is on don't know any space travel? Then how would he get back if one of us go and find him first. "

" I know... " Mana sobbed, " But Seth said... "

" What he don't know won't hurt, come Mana."

" But...we'll get in trouble if we disobey High Priest Seth. I don't want to get into trouble. "

" Not if the Pharaoh's life is on the line. You won't get in trouble. I'm your superior, all the blame will go to me, I promise. You and I are his only hope Mana."

" Okay Teacher. Let's go rescue him then " Mana said as she dried her eyes. The priest nodded as the two head off to a spaceship to take to find their pharaoh. " Teacher, I'm scared. I've never been to another planet before " Mana said as she buckled herself in her seat in the space ship.

" I know. So am I. "

" You mean...Teacher! "

"Mana, what's wrong? "

" It's just that...never mind. It doesn't matter. " She then started chanting a little prayer to Ra to help them rescue the Pharaoh safely. The priest giggled a bit as started the ship. The ship soon departed. Luckily no one, not even Seth noticed it leaving.

" I'd heard stories about our ancestors' old planet. " the priest started as the ship flew into space.

" Really? You mean the one the original Egyptians lived on? What was the name of it? "

" I'd believe they had called it Earth. "

" Ooooh maybe our Pharaoh is there? "

" I don't know Mana, but it's proberly our only chance of finding him. "

" Okay, let's go there first and hopefully he's there "

" My idea exactly. "

- - -

Meanwhile, back on Earth: Yugi had told Grandpa and his mom goodnight. He quietly went into his bedroom to change into his PJ's. He looked over at the boy, still sleeping in his bed. He smiled a big smile. Adjo was curled up in a cute little ball, snuggled up close to his human companion. Then Yugi notice something. _Where am I supposed to sleep?_ he thinks.

"Yugi?" whispered his mom as she knocked on the door. Yugi quickly finished changing into his PJ's and opened the door.

"Yes mom?" he whispered back.

"Oh," his mother started "you ready to go to bed?"

"Yeah. I don't know where to sleep. I let our guest have my bed."

"Hmmmm." Yugi mother started to think.

"I guess I'll just sleep on the floor tonight."

"No," Yugi's mom started "Why don't you camp out on the sofa tonight?"

Adjo yawned and stretched, then quietly hopped down to see what his new friend was up too. "Meeww?" he said as he rubbed up against Yugi. Yugi smiled and petted Adjo.

"Aww, who's the cute little kitten?"

"It's the boy's cat. He was with him when I found him."

"Oh, would he mind if pet him?"

"You don't mind do you...what did Atem say...hey. What's that you've got around your neck?" Yugi studied Adjo's cartouche and tried to read it from what Grandpa had taught him. He was surprised it was in the letters that spelled Adjo's name. "Wow, it's like our form of I.D tags. His name is Adjo and from what I remember it means treasure."

"That's a beautiful name for a cat." Yuri bent down to pet Adjo and he hid behind Yugi with a small hiss.

"Aww, it's okay. This is my mom. mother ," he tried to explain as he pointed to himself. Adjo cocked his head. Yugi nodded with a smile.

"M-mew?"

"Mom, slowly stick out your hand so Adjo can sniff it okay?" Yuri nodded and did so. Adjo did and started to rub her purring.

"Hey, he likes me."

"Yeah, he seems to be pretty friendly and trusting if you give him time. I'm surprised he liked me so soon. I guess he could tell I was gonna help." Adjo stopped, looked up at Yugi and mewed. "What?"

"Meeww." Yugi bent down and gently picked Adjo up.

Adjo purred. "Oh, you wanted me to hold you."

"Well, why don't I go get some blankets so you can sleep on the floor."

"Thanks mom." Yugi just sat there, petting the purring Adjo in his arms.

The sleeping teen stirred and frantically felt around for Adjo. "A-Adjo come here " Adjo jumped out of Yugi's arms and hoped back on the bed, rubbing the boy once more. " T-There you are. W-Where were you, my friend? " Adjo mewed in reply.

"Sorry, he hopped off the bed while you were sleeping...uhhhhh... with friend " Yugi said. The boy nodded weakly.

"Mewww," said Adjo as he laid back down on the bed, signaling the boy to go back to sleep.

" A-Alright, my friend, I understand. " The boy went back to sleep instantly. Yugi smiled again.

"Hey hon, I've got blankets."

"Thanks mom."

"Now get some sleep okay?"

"Okay." Yuri hugged her son goodnight before leaving. Yugi set up the blankets and laid down. He smiled up at his new friend and the now sleeping Adjo. He fell asleep instantly.

- - -

Meanwhile back in the park, the young teenager pulled his guests over to the object. "Sister, Odin. See what I found. I told you I wasn't making it up."

"I see brother," Ishizu said as she looked over the escape pod wreckage.

_It can't be! The Pharaoh couldn't possibly be alive!_ "The Pharaoh must be alive. Though, he's not here. Someone must have taken him."

"Did you say something, Malik?" the teen asked another that looked almost like him but the blond hair was more spiky then his.

"No, nothing." Malik sneers. _The fools must not know the truth._

"Shall we go looking for him?" asked Marik.

"Are you sure that is wise?" asked Malik.

"Why not? He might need us right Sister?"

"Well." started Ishizu after she finished looking over the craft "There is some blood in it..."

"Oh my Ra, then we should definantly go looking for him."

"Master Marik is right Ishizu."

"No!" shouted Malik frustrated. _If they find the Pharaoh my whole plain will be ruinned!_

"What's your problem Malik? Don't you want to know if he's okay?"

Odion and Ishizu looked at him funny. "I'm SURE he's fine." Malik said with a snarl "Besides I believe someone had already came and help." With that he pointed to another set of foot prints in the ground, smaller then theirs.

"He's right. So what now? Sister? Odion?"

_Pheewww..._ Malik thought _The fools fell for it._ So, the group left.

- - -

Meanwhile, back at Yugi's house, Yugi felt something attack his feet. "What the...? Adjo? Hey, whatcha doing there fella?" Adjo meew happily as he pounce around the room in a playful mode, the boy still sleeping in Yugi's bed. Yugi giggled. "Come here buddy. You don't want to wake your companion over there." Adjo just cocked his head. He then found some shoe strings to play with.

The sleeping boy stirred a bit and turned slightly in his sleep. "A-Adjo..." Adjo cocked his head, but continued what he was doing. Yugi giggled again. He started laughing so hard at Adjo, that he had to smother himself in his pillow to keep quiet.

"Seriously, you're going to wake everyone up." Then Adjo stopped, rubbed up against Yugi, and laid down in his lap. He started cleaning himself.

The boy stirred again and this time groggily woken up a bit. " W-What in Ra..."

"See?" Yugi whispered, "You woke him up." Adjo just cocked his head and laid down, about to fall asleep. Yugi smiled and carefully laid down himself. He laid there, watching the boy half awake and Adjo sleeping all curled up on his legs.

The boy weakly stood up tried to get over to the window. " I-It can't be one of them... "

Yugi noticed this. "Hey, you can't... please stop... ummm, how do I tell him he's too weak to be up and about..." Adjo senses something bad and woke up. He ran over to the boy and mewed to be picked up.

The boy stopped and weakly looked down at Adjo. " D-Don't you since them, Adjo...?" He mewed his agreement. Yugi watched quietly from the floor. " W-We're not safe on this planet... N-Not without my guards... " The boy looked weakly towards Yugi. " T-The boy and his family are in danger as well for us being here... "

Adjo looked sad and ran over to Yugi. He began nuzzling Yugi profusely as if trying to say he'd protect him. "What's wrong?" Yugi asked as he petted Adjo.

" Y-You're awake Little One. " the boy said as he slowly and weakly walked over to where Yugi was.

"Is there something wrong? You really shouldn't be out of bed. You might hurt yourself."

The boy collapse on his knees in front of Yugi, his crimson eyes starring into his. " W-We are putting you and your family in danger... "

_He seems concerned._ Yugi had a look of worry on his face. He knew there was something wrong, he just couldn't understand what the boy was saying. Yugi's eyes widen as the boy slowly place his hands on each side of his head, and the golden pyramid hanging around his neck glowed as the crimson eyes closed. "What's he doing?" Yugi thought in awe.

(W-We are being connected through our thoughts...) A voice ran through his mind.

W-whaaa? Hey! I can understand you...

The boy open his crimson eyes and nodded as he removed his hands away. (O-Only through our thoughts... T-The power of my puzzle allow to translate for the both of us but only through thought...)

Oh. That's a relief. Now what were you saying before?

(I-I'd said me and Adjo are putting you and your family in danger from being here...) the voice sounded sad as it said this.

What makes you say that?

(I-I'd felt a presents of one of them not to long ago...)

(Who's them?)

(A-A race who hated my people for countless centuries...) the boy looked toward the window again sadly (M-Me and Adjo must leave and get home... I-If they find us they might try and finished what they started...)

You don't mean...

(Yes, they are the ones that attacked my ship and caused me to crash land my escape pod here.)

Oh, so you are in danger. Well, I can't let you go. As much as I don't want to put mom and Grandpa in danger, I don't want you or Adjo in danger either. Besides, you're still too weak to go anywhere. I feel better if you stayed and rested up. _Besides, I'd thought you were that somebody just for me...my one true love..._

(B-But I can't let you be in danger Little One...)

Please, at least stay one more night? Adjo started licking Yugi's hand affectionately.

(I-I don't know... W-We have to find away to get back home...)

I could help.

(B-But how...?)

I'm not sure exactly, but I want to help anyway I can. Adjo started licking Yugi and looked at his companion as if saying 'C'mon, can't we stay just a bit longer and let him help?'

(I-I don't know... I-I don't want to up you in any danger...)

Please? Please stay, I was hoping you would be my true love...

The boy yawned. (W-We'll see...)

We should probably get back to bed.

(I-I guess it would be best... B-Before I forget, what's your name...?)

Yugi, my name's Yugi.

(Y-Yugi...) The boy smiled weakly (I-It's a really nice name... M-Mine is Atemu Horus Re', but you can just call me Atemu if you like...)

Okay...Atemu Adjo yawned and stretched signaling it was time to go back to sleep.

(W-We'll talk more once Ra rises...)

Good idea. Yugi said with yawn. He laid back down and Adjo curled up next to him. Atemu slowly tried to stand back up, but his legs wobbled.

"Mewww."

"Huh? Oh, let me help you," Yugi said as he stood up.

(S-Say it again through thought... I-I can't understand you if you speck it...)

Let me help. Atemu weakly nodded.

Yugi smiled a small smile as he helped Atemu get back into bed. (T-Thank you... Y-Yugi...)

You're welcome.

Yugi was about to bet back to the floor but... (Y-Yugi...)

Huh?

(T-There still room for you...)

You sure? I don't mind you having my bed. It's okay

(B-But this is your bed, I don't want to be a nuisance...)

You aren't. Besides, I think I really like you, maybe even love you.

(Y-You sure...? I-If it is just that I'm a pharaoh...)

No, it's not that. I'm just being nice. You're a guest here.

(I-I see...) Adjo rubbed against Yugi then hopped up on the bed and laid down on Atemu. He mewed at Yugi, trying to tell him to come lay down on the bed. (A-Adjo wants you to...)

Alright...if Adjo wants me too. Atemu smiled weakly as Yugi gently climbed in next to him. "G'night...uh i mean g'night guys" Adjo began to purr loudly as he fell asleep.

(Y-You too... Y-Yugi...) Yugi instantly fell asleep. Atemu smiled weakly as he slowly fell asleep as well.

(1) - Welcome

(2) - Thank you

(3) - Ruler

(4) - priest

(5) - Oh, no! (A cry of dismay)


End file.
